Geno/Tachi's version
When Tachi's Geno was originally released in 2008, he was very overpowered, but the character has been updated since to make him less overpowered; being very accurate to the source game, he is very projectile-oriented and has all but one of his special moves from the source game as Hypers, even coming with timed hits; on the other hand, the character's sound effects are ripped indirectly and still have background music from the game in them. ) |Image = File:TachiGeno2Portrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Tachi |Downloadlink = 隠れ唄跡地隠れ宿 |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Geno is a three-buton character with a rather strange button layout, using , , and , with being used for light Normals, for medium Normals and for heavy Normals; the character's moves are heavily based off Geno's moves from Super Mario RPG, meaning Geno's gameplay is projectile-oriented, with the majority of his attacks either being projectiles or melee attacks with a very long range. The character is notable for being very overpowered when he was originally released, though he has been updated and significantly nerfed since, with his damage output being reduced, attacks no longer dealing high chip damage and his only being an OHKO if a button is pressed at the right time. Being a character with a projectile-oriented gameplay, Geno's comboability is limited; while it's possible to chain light into medium into heavy attacks, it's not possible to perform long combos; in addition, Geno is unable to cancel Normals into Specials or Hypers; he has many projectile attacks and long-ranged attacks at his disposal, however, which can be spammed to keep the opponent away from Geno; there is also little variety between his Specials, though some of them have a long startup time, which limits their usefulness. Most of his projectiles are also rather small and dimly coloured, meaning stages with a dark background will give Geno an unfair advantage. Geno has a move that is likely intended to be a Special but misattributed as a Normal, named in the Readme and activated with ; it allows Geno to cross the gap between Geno and the opponent and hit the opponent very easily. As for Geno's Hypers, they are unique in that they have timed hits, a mechanic from the Mario RPGs, which allow the player to increase the damage or effect of the Hyper if the player presses a button at the right time or holds the button down depending on the move; this can potentially double the damage of said Hypers, and in the case of , OHKO the opponent, but the timing for said move to OHKO is very strict, although this can actually be abused by mashing the , and buttons to almost guarantee an OHKO. These Hypers otherwise deal below average damage if the player fails to perform the timed hit. He is also able to boost his Attack by using at the cost of only 1000 Power, and potentially also double his Defence if the timed hit is performed correctly, though said boosts can only be applied once every round and the Defence multiplier only applies after the second hit of a combo onwards due to the DefenceMulSet state controller working incorrectly. Geno has a custom A.I. which can be configured by editing the geno-2.cns file and has 12 different settings, with 6 being the default; on the default setting, the A.I. jumps around often but rushes the opponent down and performs combos frequently, often using ; the A.I. is even able to perform timed hits and tends to use very freqently, often successfully performing the timed hit and making a fight against the A.I. significantly harder, but strangely, the A.I. can activate while the buffs are already in effect, yet they do not stack, meaning the A.I. will often waste Power. When the A.I. setting is changed, the differences aren't very noticable because the behavior remains mostly the same. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | (ground) / (air)| | }} | | | }} | | | }} | or | version: version: | }} 'Hypers' | | }} while stars are onscreen to increase damage Uses 1000 Power| }} | | Press / / at the right time (after the cutter hits) for an Uses 2000 Power| }} | | }} while stars are onscreen to increase damage Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' | | | }} | / / |Multiplies Attack by 1.5 Press / / while last arrows are disappearing to also multiply Defence by 2 Multipliers can only be applied once per round Cannot be used while both Attack and Defence multipliers are in effect Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Dark Geno' In this palette mode, the Attack and Defence multipliers gained from are always in effect, and can be used to increase Geno's Attack and Defence even further, resulting in 3 times as much Attack and 4 times as much Defence; in addition, Geno automatically gains Power at a slow rate, making him cheaper and making the A.I. more of a challenge to fight, or more unfair in case of an inexperienced player. 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN Daniel And Crash Vs. Felix The Cat And Geno MUGEN DM & CD Vs. DB & Geno Mugen New Mallow And New Geno Vs Old Mallow And Old Geno Trivia *Two of Geno's palettes are based on the armor available for Geno in Super Mario RPG as seen in the game's Nintendo Player's Guide. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Dodge Category:Characters with palette modes Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Characters made by Tachi Category:Characters made in 2008 }}